The Fifth Founder
by kookookarli
Summary: Hiatus...up for adoption of sorts
1. Chapter 1

**I have really been wanting to write a story like this, so here is my first chapter. This is only the prolougue so don't get too excited. I really need a beta as my writing skills aren't that great. I would want someone who would help keep the story interesting, I tend to get writers block so it would be most helpful. Also, they would probably need to to be pretty good at spelling and grammar, I can't do them for the life of me. Also, someone who would pretty much co-write the story with me, help with paragraphs, add humor as needed, that sort of thing. Also, another important thing, help me keep them all in character. Sorry if it seems like a lot, but, i want to try to make this story great. Reviews are extremely welcomed as they do help me get motivated, as well as ideas for the story. Thanks for reading this lengthy authors's note!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

I remain quiet as I walk up to the three legged stool seating the sorting hat. Every one staring at me, waiting to see which house would get to be the home of the famous Boy-Who-Lived, _the_ Harry Potter. The strict looking professor lifts the hat off of the stool as I go to sit down; it soon plops on top of my head, covering my eyes. All I see is blackness, I start to worry, is it like this for everyone. I am interrupted out my rambling by a deep, strangely familiar, voice echoing throughout my head,

"Old Friend, you have finally come back to Hogwarts."

"What do you mean by old friend, you're a hat!"

"Oh no, you don't remember me, well you will! Any ways, maybe this will job your memory, every heard of the fifth founder of legend, Henrik Feenixus, less commonly known as Harry James Potter?"

Before I got a chance to say anything, the sorting hat's voice soon shouted throughout the entire Great Hall,

"Feenixus!"

As the hat was lifted off of my head, all I heard was silence. I look ahead and see a fifth house table appear right between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The banner above said table was snow white and a royal purple, the mascot seemed to be a black and silver phoenix with startling emerald green eyes. I look around and all students and even the professors seemed to be in shock. I take my seat on the right side of what would be the head of the table, aware of all of the eyes on me. I turn my head towards the headmaster and all of a sudden, my whole body erupts in pain. I feel as if I am being drenched in boiling and icy cold water all at the same time, knives repeatedly stabbing me all over my body. All the while receiving memories that are unfamiliar, that can't be mine. Yet, I somehow know that they are.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Just what do you think the 'ship to be, I would love to have your opinions as readers, just leave your answer in a review, you can choose up to three pairings.**

**Harry/Nymphadora Tonks**

**Harry/Fleur Delacour (sp?)**

**Harry/Katie Bell**

**Harry/Rowena Ravenclaw**

**No Pairing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank-you to all my reviewers! I got a ton within the first ten minutes of posting this story, absolutely amazing! Also, thank-you to all those subscribers and favorite-ers! Another thing, this was written without a beta as I can't find one, I was originally just going to leave it until I found a beta, but I figured you guys might want to read something. That is also the reason as to why the chapter is so short, I don't want to really get into the story until I find a beta, because that person may have a really good idea and well, you get the point. =]**

**Poll Results:**

**Harry/Rowena - 6**

**Harry/Katie - 1**

**Harry/Tonks - 4**

**Harry/Fleur - 4**

**Harry/Susan - 1**

**Harry/Daphne -1**

**Harry/Luna - 1**

***I am not against any of these pairings, though a day or two after I posted the chapter I realized I was going to do Rowena anyways to go with the story, but I figured some of you may want to see the results.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

I awoke to three faces staring at me from above. One of them I recognized as the stern professor from the sorting, and the other as the Headmaster. The third one reminded me of a mother hen, bustling about making sure everyone was safe and sound. I looked pass their faces to look around the room I was in. I was in what seemed like a hospital, everything around me a crisp white, heavy with the smell of disinfectant.

The staff looking at me had worried looks on their faces. All of a sudden, the memories from last night came in a rush. I was about to speak up when who I assumed to be the nurse said,

"Mr. Potter, you're awake, how are you feeling?"

"Fine Madam, in fact I feel very well. I would also prefer if you addressed me by Henrik."

"Yes, of course. I have a few questions to ask you Mr. Henrik." It was the Headmaster who spoke up this time.

I looked at him questionably and nodded. He looked at the other staff and silently motioned for them to leave. He sat on the foot of my bed and continued to say,

"Yes, Henrik, it seems as if something has happened when you went to sit down at your house table. You seemed to have blacked out, and now, you are different."

"What do you mean different, headmaster?"

"Well, it seems as if you have aged, from a first year student to a full grown man."

I looked at him for a second, and then looked down at my legs. He was right, I have grown, though not aged, just returned to myself. I looked up to face the headmaster again and was awarded with him glancing in the other direction with worry. Being the curious person I am, I asked.

"Headmaster, who are those people in the beds over there?"

He looked at me and then said, "Well, in truth, we really don't know. We have our suspicions, but we can't be too sure."

I looked over at the beds once more and looked more closely at the people lying in them. Two men and two women, one man had messy and curly, long, red hair, a broad jaw and seemed to have the look of a warrior to him, yet still had the smile lines of a prankster. He also seemed to be wearing scarlet and gold robes, with a pair of bronze dragon hide combat boots. '_Dric, the name echoed through my mind_. The other man had long straight black hair tied back in a ponytail, his face seemed stern but he still had the look of a jokester to him as well. He was wearing extravagant emerald green and silver robes. _This time the name Sal'. _The first women was somewhat short and had corn silk blond hair with soft curls, her face seemed to one of a caring, full of love women. She was wearing a beautiful yellow dress with black lace for trim. _The name that came this time was Helga. _The last women had beautiful midnight black straight hair spread out on her pillow, her face was beautiful and seemed to be kind, caring, full of love, strict, and harsh all at the same time, she was wearing a gorgeous midnight blue dress with silver trim, and on her hair was a silver diadem with a sapphire set in the middle. _Row', the name echoed through my mind with the most familiarity yet._

"Headmaster, do you mind if I go see to the people there, they seem very familiar. Especially the women in blue and the man in green, I think I may know their names too, if my hunch is correct that is."

The headmaster looked at me with a calculating gaze for a moment or two before saying, "Yes Henrik, I will allow you to see to our four guests."

I nodded my thanks and got out my bed, and walked towards the others. As I approached 'Dric', a thought came into my mind, if these are indeed who my mind is telling me they are, they deserve a very personal welcome, the same one they gave me when I first arrived.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**This chapter's question:**

**What do you think some people's reactions should be? Ex. Dumbledore, Fudge, McGonagal...etc.?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's so short, but for where I am going with this story, I thought that I should split it where I did, if only to help the plot, so my apoligies, the next chapter is going to play a huge part so don't worry, it won't be a filler.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

Godric POV

I remember us all sitting in a circle working on adding the last charm to the modified time turner we were making so we could go see Henrik again. It seems so….sad and boring….without him. I know I definitely miss him. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Helga grabbed my hand and we were pulled through what seemed like a really tiny tube.

Henrik POV

Everything was ready. Now all I needed was for Godric or Salazar to wake up. Preferably Godric because he was the one that made my own waking up not that peaceful, and then besides, he would scream or shout causing the other's to wake up, simple really. Though, I would prefer not re-meeting a grumpy Salazar or Rowena, not pleasant. My train of thought was interrupted by no other then Godric Gryffindor himself.

"HENRIK!"

I took that as my queue and ran as fast as I could out of the hospital wing. The students were looking at us like we were insane, which in fact we probably were. I mean, it's not every day that you see the mysterious fifth founder being chased by Godric Gryffindor now is it? Well, yes it actually is, just not in this time period.

"Godric, if you dare to wake me up one more time at this ungodly hour I will personally behead you!"

Well, there goes Salazar, even though he may try to seem composed as possible, he will end up in this chase too, he always does, and he always swears it will never happen again.

"Salazar! Must you be so graphic about everything, and why so crabby?"

There goes Rowena, not must has changed. This is pretty much a daily occurrence. I stopped for a moment and looked around. I was in front of the entrance of the Slytherin common room. How lucky could I get, Godric cannot get in here, perfect.

"Open" I hissed.

The dungeon door opened at my command, just in time too, I could hear Godric gaining up on me. I stared in front of me only to find shocked students and one angry head of house.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" he somehow sneered, talked, and spat it out all at the same time.

I decided to reply, "Oh, I am proud to present" I bowed "Henrik Feenixus." I then smirked in a way that would make Salazar proud, one of his traits that I got through the ritual. I continued, "I was running away from Godric who was running away from Salazar who was running away from Rowena, I came here because Godric wouldn't think about coming over here, and I got in here because there is a password that only Salazar and I know."

Now, I had everyone shocked. The man in front of me sneered and said,

oh really? And what proof do you have to support this…statement?"

Before I could say anything the door opened once more and Salazar walked in. I grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him forward and said,

"Is this proof enough?"

It wasn't the grease bomb who spoke up, this time it was my dear good friend Sal.

"What did you get into this time Henrik, and why are we being gawked at by all those…people…in _my _common room? "

I just stared at him for a moment. The silence was broken by the man saying,

"What do you mean _your_ common room, I am the head of this house and demand that you leave"

Now I turned to look at him and just stared at him in wonder, doesn't he know who he is in the presence of? I then turned to look at Salazar again and we both broke out laughing. Salazar spoke up,

"Ha! Like you could demand me! You may be the head of this house, but I am the _founder_ of this house, you may be _a_ Slytherin, but I am _the_ Slytherin, understand?"

Before he could respond, a very angry Ravenclaw burst into the room.

* * *

**If you were by any chance unaware, I have to contests going on right now, I have the Power of Insanity Contest, which is open to many different categories and pairings and is open until the end of this month, December 31, 2010, and then I have another one called Quest for Knowledge CONTEST which is strictly for Harry Potter and is set up very differently from the other. The Insanity one is on my profile and the Knowledge one is not, you will have to go look at my stories or search for it. The names are kinda misleading so...yea...well anyways...please review or even better enter one of the contests. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**IM BACK! I am so sorry for it taking so long! My grades haven't been so great so my laptop was taken away. I just got it back maybe 40 minutes ago, not really sure. And that is only because I had something my mom wanted, yes I bribed her. I'm not sure if I am going to be allowed to keep it though, so I am just posting what I had typed up previously. I know it's not much, but some good stuff happens, sooo...I hope that makes up for it.**

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! This is only the fourth chapter and it is coming to a pretty close second with my other story which is 11 chapters long. Other than that, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

* * *

Snape POV

Who in the world is Henrik Feenixus? Well, whoever he is, he doesn't look, act, or seem human. And then, he of course had to pull in Salazar Slytherin. Which, I do not have enough proof to believe that…his presence is…intimidating, to say the least.

Henrik POV

Yea, the look of disbelief on the Head of house of Slytherin was very entertaining. Though not as entertaining as Sal's. I don't think I know anyone who can beat his. My internal rant was interrupted by no other then my lovely fiancé, Rowena Ravenclaw. She burst through the door and turned on Salazar, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO IMMATURE? WE ALL KNOW THAT GODRIC IS AN ANNOYING LITTLE KID ON THE INSIDE, WHY DO YOU LET THIS STILL BOTHER YOU?" I still believe that there are only two forces in the world that can possibly make Salazar cower, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. Anyone else, he'll sit there with a sneer on his face saying sarcastic comebacks. "DO NOT WALK AWAY FROM ME, SALAZAR SLYTHERIN, I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU AT ALL, GET BACK HERE!" this was the point in which Salazar usually escaped using one of the multiple passages in the castle. It seems that the time difference didn't affect anyone that much.

Rowena POV

Why is it that Salazar always manages to escape? Doesn't matter how long something else manages to grab my attention, even a blink of an eye, he always escapes. Before another rant could be directed at some innocent student, I saw Henrik. The entire reason we went on this expedition, the reason we risked our lives, the reason we even built Hogwarts in the first place. When he finally looked over at me, he smiled his crooked smile that could make any female weak in the knees, his emerald eyes glistening. I ran over to him and gave him a humongous hug. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the dungeon corridor outside the entrance to the Slytherin common room. "Henrik", I said. "I've missed you." I put both of my hands on either side of his face and pulled him towards me and kissed him. When we both came up for much needed air we were both smiling, him even wider than before, we just stared at each other for god knows how long, could've been second, hours, or minutes. I then came to my sense and let my face fall into its usual serious composure. "Henrik, I really need to talk to you, it's really important and you're not exactly going to like it." I could see the look on Henrik's face and it made my heart break, he was obviously thinking it was going to be something that would ruin our relationship. The horrible part is that he's probably right.

Godric POV

Why do they have to go into the _Slytherin_ common room; one of the two rooms I can't enter in this castle. The other one being Salazar's personal chambers. Henrik and Salazar have always been similar, eerily so. But since that ritual, they have practically become worse than twins. But, I also know that even if he didn't go in there and he just kept running, I wouldn't have been able to catch up anyways; stupid elf.

Helga POV

They just have to go through this every single morning. Though, our plan did seem to work, we are in Henrik's time. That also means that we have Henrik. Both good and bad; he keeps us all together somehow, and yet, he is also the one that causes the fights over the most trivial matters. I can only hope that he can live through some not so trivial matters. He's going to be heartbroken when Rowena gets to him.

Rowena POV

"Henrik, I would like you to remain quiet until I am done speaking, alright?" I saw him numbly nod as I mentally prepared myself in my mind. "Henrik, after you left, my father was quite worried about me. I was 20 years old and unmarried." I heard a very close to silent gasp, though I couldn't confirm it, as my eyes were closed. "I kept trying to convince him that you'd be back, but as a lord of high standing he is required to marry off his children by law, less he provide for them until they grow old. Henrik, you have to understand that I still love you with all of my heart, but he married me off to the son of an ally of his. That was two months ago." I felt Henrik wrap his arms around my waist and I was relieved, I was forgiven. Though my worry appeared once more as his warmth disappeared, I was forced to open my eyes as he pulled away from the embrace. "Rowena, while I love you deeply, and I am happy beyond my greatest dreams that you love me too, you are still a married woman, I don't know what to do. While we were engaged, we were never legally married; I don't have any claim to you anymore." With that he let go of the hand he was holding and walked off towards the direction where we all believed Salazar's study to be.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I am however, sorry for the cliffie, if you didn't read the author's note above its because I wanted to get this posted as quick as possible. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am a terrible person! I have had horrible computer issues and tear-worthy writers block. I have recently discovered I do not have a great talent as an author and I am even worst at anything that could possible relate to emotion...especially since I have never had any note-worthy experiences of anysort - whatsoever. I am pretty much an anti-social. gah! anyways, I am in desperate need of a beta, but I need that selected person to be so much more than a beta, they need to be the co-author, I need HELP, and I need it desperately!**

**I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, I also apologize for the non-existant length.**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

Henrik POV

As hard as I tried to put up a calm exterior, I often get the feeling that my close friends can see through it. Helga more so than Godric, Rowena more than Helga, and Salazar can break down my walls one by one until they are diminished leaving me in an emotional state. That is the reason why I went to Salazar. Not because he's a comforting presence, or the fact that we are very close. But because he can see right through me, as I can him. So now I find myself lying across the dusty green and silver couch with my feet in Salazar's lap and having a heart to heart with a snake. Salazar's great idea, says it works all the time. I however, find it absolutely humiliating.

Helga POV

I finally found Godric leaning up against a wall breathing heavily. I walked towards him only to find his face all red. It was obvious that he has been attempting to chase Salazar and Henrik around the school. Something that he never seems to understand is impossible. What, with all their passageways and the speed that comes with being an elf. Meh. I was interrupted out of my mental chat with Godric by a blue blur running past me. I knew that blue blur well enough that she only ran when she was frightened or upset. Taking into account her recent chat with Henrik, I'm willing to bet that she's currently feeling a combination of both right now.

Rowena POV

I know he didn't mean it, but his words hurt me. They broke the one strand of hope I have been desperately clinging to with all my life. The worst part was, which made it hurt so much more, was the fact that every single syllable spoken was true. The tiniest bit of a lie couldn't be found with the finest toothed comb. He was perfectly honest, he didn't lie; never has. There was a time in which I was curious as to whether or not he was submitted to a type of permanent truth spell or potion. Now is not the time to think such thoughts, not with my heart broken into itty bitty pieces. And with that; I leaned against a corridor wall and broke down crying, the salty tears dripping down my face onto the cold stone floor.

Minerva POV

I couldn't believe it. According to Dumbledore; the founders were here. The FOUNDERS of Hogwarts. A school which was founded over one thousand years ago. Yet, in that moment I was forced to believe it when I came across a sable-haired woman dressed a medieval blue gown crying in the middle of the charms corridor.

Rowena POV

I looked up to see a stern looking women dressed in emerald green standing in front of me. Before I could say anything she kneeled down, and wrapped her arm around my shoulder and said,

"I understand that this may not be the best time, but may I ask what is wrong?"

I looked up in shock, here she was, a complete stranger, to me at least, comforting me in my time of need. I slowly started to nod

"Yes. M-my, fiancé, well I guess ex-ex-fiancé now, in technic-cality. He-he told m-me that-t he couldn't b-be with me anymore. B-because m-my father, I practically spit the word out, m-married me off-ff again. S-said it wasn't h-healthy for m-me to n-not be married."

I could see the shock setting itself into her features. But, I wasn't done yet.

"W-well, my fiancé, w-when I t-told him, he r-ran away. Ran to s-salazar, I s-suspect."

I could see anger in her eyes, at who I didn't know, just hoped that it wasn't at me.

"Just who is you 'fiancé' to run off on you like that?"

I was shocked.

"H-he was n-nice about it. He w-was all r-reasonable."

I could make nothing out of her incoherent mumblings.

"B-but, I still h-haven't t-told him t-the most im-important thing."

Now you could see slight confusion in the crunch of her eyebrows.

Salazar POV

Henrik was sitting in my office, absolutely moping about his life. Mourning the loss of his love, the ever-fair Rowena Ravenclaw. And now, here I was, looking for the poor hag so I could knock some sense into her. I was rounding the corner when I saw them; Rowena was curled up into herself on the ground in the middle of a corridor, getting comforted by some unknown women. Though, that wasn't what made me freeze, it was hearing the two words that could only make the situation worse.

"I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: I am terribly sorry about the wait, but I tried to make up for it with a longer chapter. **

**Also, I have realized, after writing and reading over this chapter, that my writing style has change SO much. I do hope that you still enjoy reading it.**

**Another thing that you don't necessarily have to read: my 't' key on my keyboard hasn't been working properly. I was spell-checking this chapter and realized that almost all of my words lacked the letter. It was horrible fixing that, mind you. **

**NOW ON THE STORY!**

* * *

Salazar POV

I am not in the mood to care about how this was affecting my image and reputation. I had to get to Henrik. And in doing so, I would have to…run. However, with myself being Salazar Slytherin, I would do so taking little-known passageways as to not run into unknown persons. To do that would be too great a risk. As I finally turned the last corner I reached the entrance to my own personal quarters. It was in this time that I took to compose myself for the onslaught that was sure to occur. Even I, the great Slytherin, could have a very minor, and I mean so minor it isn't even there, fear of Henrik's temper. It was in this mindset that I brought my foot to step over the threshold leading into the where the extremely irritable founder was waiting.

"Henrik" I decided to start in soft and comforting tones, maybe so the news would take a teeny millisecond longer to settle in. "I have some news that I am assuming you would like to know." After looking over what I just said in my mind, I winced.

"Salazar, dear brother, what have I told you about making assumptions, especially those pertaining to myself?" I flinched. His tone was low and deadly, and absolutely calm. I was terrified. First, I had used the forbidden word, Henrik hated it when people made assumptions, said that it was the cause of the loss of a life very close to him. Secondly, an angry Henrik was manageable, but it was when he was all calm that he became impossible to even consider thinking about controlling.

"You told us, myself especially, that you believe that assumptions are completely despicable and are for those weak of mind." He nodded, slowly, in a _very_ threatening manner.

"Well, you are not here to converse about my multiple quirks, are you?"

"No dear brother, not at all. I just wish to share some news I mentioned not even a minute ago."

He waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Of course, continue on."

I shakily swallow the lump that had only recently appeared in my throat unannounced and followed his directions to the dot. "Well, Henrik, you see, I have recently come upon some valuable information that could be considered extremely beneficial or absolutely volatile."

"Salazar, what is it that you wish to tell me?"

"Henrik, I wish to tell you that your fiancé, Rowena Ravenclaw" I wince, internally and externally, "that you fiancé, Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Salazar, you know I greatly dislike it when you repeat yourself and/or stutter, don't you."

"Of course" I had the unexplainable desire to add 'milord' to the end of that statement

"Then carry on with what you are miserably attempting to say, Salazar."

"Rowena Ravenclaw is with child, milord" There, I said it. And I added the honorific for no other reason than that I deemed it highly suitable for this particular situation.

I don't know exactly what it was that caused him to explode. I could have been the highly unnecessary honorific, because when that word passed my lips his eye twitched, ever so slightly. Or it was what I said; I expect it was a combination of both, honestly. All I know was that I could barely hear his words spoken in a deadly tone so low you had to strain to hear it and even then it seemed as if it was only a faint whisper carried on a fall breeze. "Salazar, you have less than three seconds to leave my presence before I blast you to the seventh gate of hell and back and render you incapable of producing your oh-so precious heirs. Leave, immediately." And taking his advice to heart, I ran, regardless of my reputation being at stake. I, Salazar Slytherin, sprinted all the way to the uppermost terrace on the astronomy tower. And when I arrived, out of breath, I cast every single invisibility and disguising charm I had in my entire repertoire and crouched. I stayed there for the next forty-eight hours, unknown to the teachers or the students attending class there. All I knew was that crouching on the tips of your toes bare to multiple cold and freezing winds for multiple days, was extremely, and I say this in the lightest of terms, uncomfortable.

Henrik POV

As soon as my words passed my mouth, I saw a sight that very few have ever had the privilege to see. I saw the mighty pureblood lord, the king of elegance and sophistication mentioned in legend, sprint out of his own _personal _quarters. I mean, many have seen him run, elegantly mind you, well according to the source. But, I would like to believe that I am the first to have seen him, let alone be the cause, sprint away in fear. And I have to admit, I am understandably proud of that feat.

However, all good things must come to an end. With that, all my unnecessarily happy and cheerful thoughts flew out of the proverbial window. Rowena was pregnant; my darling fiancé was with a child that very likely wasn't my own. But that of her _husband's_; I should give this man an award: the ability to make such an innocent word normally full of such goodness, a curse.

I could always hope that Salazar simply misheard. But with the height of his paranoia, I highly doubt the possibility. The only thing really left to do was actually confront Rowena. And I believe it is safe to say that I was sincerely and utterly terrified.

I believe I sat on that couch for hours running through possible versions of the confrontation yet to come. Many of them ended in one, or both, of us briskly walking out of the meeting place. Others finished in us shouting accusations completely irrelevant to the situation. Then there was the one, highly improbable outcome that had us sitting next to each other, holding hands, calmly discussing that topic at hand. However, one thing I pride myself on is my realistic views, and because of those views, I knew that the first two options were most likely. And knowing her, and myself, as well as I do; it will end up as a combination of both.

With that thought lodged in the forefront of my mind I looked towards the clock resting on the mantel piece and realized that I had been sitting in the same position for around four hours; missing lunch and dinner. Eventually making the connection between the lack of food and the hollow pain in my stomach, I called a house elf and ordered a small meal for myself.

Soon the house elf arrived and shortly after that my meal of soup and bread was finished and popped out of the room. And I sat there, gazing ahead at the blank wall before me. My mind empty of any thought. Salazar would be proud, always rambling on about the importance of occlumency.

My thoughts based around Salazar soon redirected their course to center around Rowena and the possible heir to the Feenixus line. As soon as that thought actually registered deep in the bowels of my brain, I realized I should probably talk to Rowena very soon; especially considering the fact that I've only been mentally preparing myself for the moment for the last six hours now.

And with that thought in mind I moved from my position on the chase and walked though the intricate system of hallways and rooms that made up Salazar's rooms. I was soon in the dungeon's potions corridor and I took a left turn towards a parsletongue locked passage that would take me to the charms corridor where Rowena's quarters were located.

After many unnecessary steps (having just remembered that I could apparate) I found myself in front of the silver statue of a phoenix that signified the entrance to Rowena's rooms. I spoke the password (corvus) and watched anxiously as the bricks moved and took the shape of a rounded arched gateway.

I was surprised to see that the rooms have changed since the last time I have seen them. Before the change they more closed off, and now they were a very open space. When the locations for the rooms were being agreed upon, separately, Rowena specifically asked the castle for a large empty four walled room. The castle did as was asked and Rowena transformed it from there. She formed separate rooms using the furniture, decorations, and tasteful dividers where need be. But now they were all gone; whether that was the work of persons inhabiting the castle before-hand or by Rowena herself, I was clueless.

All that was left was her small kitchen space, her wardrobe, desk, couch, a few chairs and tables, and her large bed. The paintings, sculptures, even her rugs and carpets were missing. It was almost as if it was raided. I eventually stopped looking around to me to focus on the figure that was lying on the bed. On closer inspection, one could tell that there were tears running down her cheeks. Noticing that and being who I was, I ran towards her and wrapped my arms around her. Without so much as a spoken word, she turned towards me and placed head in the hollow of my throat and sobbed.

I have never been good at the entire comforting thing. So, I decided to quietly murmur words of comfort in her ears while rubbing her back in slow circles. And it was in the middle of that action that she fell asleep. Her sobs dying down and her erratic breathing slowing down until it reached a nice even pace. And it was listening to those deep breaths that I soon fell under the sweet spell of Morpheus as well.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it **

**A/N: I take story requests, one-shots only for right now.**

**I also have a poll on my profile, if you are interesed.**

**THANKS! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**Sorry about the wait for the chapter. I started it and then reached a block, then I scrapped it and had to begin a new one. Positive: I like to think to you will like the chapter, Negative: I can't seem to find a flow to the story :(**

**Still need a beta. I had one but it didn't work out, so the position is still open.**

* * *

Waking up had to be one of the most awkward moments of my life. If only because it started out as a perfectly normal day; for the past couple of years I have fallen asleep and woken up with Rowena at my side. It was normal, an everyday occurrence. At least it is until you realize that you have been caressing the bump on her stomach gifted by a child that is not your own. That was when we pulled away from each other, sat up and started mumbling excuses. These excuses were things such as 'I swear we went to sleep on other sides of the bed, you must have been hogging the covers causing me to snuggle up to you for warmth'. Pregnancy hormones should be damned to hell, which I am sure that they have by many members of the male population other than me.

Getting past that had to be one of the hardest things in my life, the fact that I'm not the father of my fiancé's child. Well, I guess our engagement has been cancelled out by her marriage, to another man of her father's choosing. But we have discussed this, it was during breakfast actually. She keeps reminding me that there is the possibility that the child is mine. That our last coupling and the marriage were so close together, that one never knew. Thus the engagement was renewed having never been formally cancelled anyways.

And that brings us to where we are now: sitting in the Headmaster's office, across from the Headmaster. The whole situation is actually quite amusing, considering all of our positions on the school board and such. The Headmaster is officially below us in rank, however with current politics being what they are, it isn't seen as such. It's even worse because the Headmaster seems to be attempting to assert his power in a place where it is rendered useless. He has even had the gall to try to use legilimens on us. We're the four, or five our case, founders of Hogwarts, of course we know how to occlude our minds, what are we, amateurs?

I had an extremely difficult time holding in my laughs as Dumbledore began to speak in that 'I am god, you shall listen to me and not question any suggestion I give you' voice of his that just got more condescending as time wore on. I honestly think he believe that we deserved to be scolded. "You all have brilliant minds and wonderful depositions. Which I believe will be incredibly useful in the war that I suspect will be upon us shortly. However, all five of you are grown adults and I beg you to act like it. Based on your previous behavior it seems as if you lack the responsibility needed to run this school, and as thus I ask you to let me keep my post as headmaster until you let reality sink into the paradise you have formed in your minds."

I think even Salazar had a hard time holding back his amusement. However, before any of us could express our thoughts dear Helga summed up our main thought in the nicest way I could imagine in her softest and kindest voice possible. "Mr. Dumbledore, while I do understand your concerns, what you need to understand that you truly do not have any power, magically or politically. You see, Hogwarts was finished only a year before the Ministry was constructed. We, the other founders and I, helped Magical Britain get to where it is today, and I can see that it has not changed much. What I am trying to communicate is that all of your political positions are falsely held. The Headmaster isn't a true role of the Board of education. The four heads of house are supposed to work together. The teaching positions they hold are truly optional."

"The other wizard councils you lead are really just a means of support for Hogwarts, a voluntary sort of thing. The ministry of magic was created purely for the reason of managing the witches and wizards after they have graduated. "

The look on their faces was worth all of the physical and emotional pain required to get to that point. He looked utterly flabbergasted. And from what I have gathered, it has never happened before. And I am now incredibly proud to say that I was, and still am, a member of the party that caused it.

…

We now have Dumbledore and most of the other politically powerful men and women of this country pretty much gone. All we have left to do is filter through the hundreds and hundreds of sheep that make up the modern day world.

You see, before this whole thing was set in motion. We plotted, or more like Salazar and me plotted and the others planned. Well, we decided that we would cleanse the future government of any corruption that was bound to show up, as well as take the power from anyone we feel could be a problem for us. We recently found out that the list includes almost everybody.

…

That leads us to where I am now. Sitting in our study, what used to be the Headmaster's office, discussing our next plans of action. Godric, who was leaning up against a wall with furrowed eyebrows, was saying. "We initiated this the moment we started contemplating the possibility of traveling through time. However, after Henrik left, we never quite figured out how to get passed it."

The 'it' he was talking about was the fact that all of our bodies were slowly deteriorating. This was exceptionally bad in Rowena's case. The deterioration would affect the baby and it would only stop, and not reverse, if we went back to our original time.

Salazar, who was sitting in his throne like chair with his hand folded elegantly in his lap, spoke up, "Surprisingly, Godric actually has a point. Our conditions will only get worse as time goes on. I was in the middle of a breakthrough when Henrik unknowingly pulled us through the timeline. There is a potion, ancient then and even more ancient now, that was made for this very purpose. I found it in a journal that has been passed down through my family, one from the old Atlantis archives." Here you could practically taste the tension in the air as we all leaned forward in anticipation. "It is written in an archaic form of parsletongue. That is why we had it in the first place, our family being known for having that particular ability. The Atlantians were experimenting in time travel, much the same way we were. Except that they actually got far enough to counter our issue."

I was sitting across the now ancient desk and decided that it was my turn to speak up. "Salazar, you wouldn't be telling this unless you had a way to harness that information." Here I got many nods from the others in the room. "What did you do with the journal? Unless you memorized it or somehow managed to keep it with you during the ride, it doesn't really help us. Does it now?"

It seems that Salazar had been expecting someone to say exactly that, because as soon as the last word was past my lips he was standing up and the center of the room waving around his arms excitingly, "Yes, matter of fact, I _do_ have the journal. Not on my person, no. But whenever I was done looking through it I would put it away in the same exact place. The journal is loaded with preservation charms and such, so it will be perfectly fine! The only way it wouldn't be there would be if there was another parslemouth of the Slytherin line dead set on finding it! And even then they would only be able to read it if what they wanted to learn was actually in the journal, you need to have a necessity to be able to read it. One of the clever charms that I came up with; and besides the point, there isn't really that much in there. Time travel, yes; but the rest pretty much just explains an old ritual used to seal a soul fragment in a non-living object."

* * *

**Okay, I hope you liked it. My original plans have now changed, once I reached a certain point in this chapter it just pretty much wrote itself. Ruining my plans for the rest of the story, but I do hope you like it anyhow.**

**If you don't know, I have a contest of sorts that is open, The Quest for Knowledge contest. Please enter! **

**I also take fic requests! Also, If any of you are familiar with the sorta-series I am doing with short one-shots for each pairing. Feel free to suggest a pairing.**

**-POLL-**

**How large of a role do you want Tommy-Boy to play in this?**


	8. Author's Note

**Dear Readers who I love.**

**I am almost crying as I say this, but it has to be done.**

**This story is my baby. But, I have failed as a mother and have not been giving it the necessary care and affection it requires. I have the plot in my head, some vague aspects of it even saved as notes, but it just isn't transferring the way I wish it to. Also, while I do like the pairing, it's just not working for me currently.**

**I am contemplating abandoning this story, along with some of my others. As of now it will be going up for adoption. PM me if you feel anything else needs to be added or said.**

**I am so sorry, but I have found that while I have all these brilliant ideas for novel-length stories, they just aren't working for me…**

**I really am sorry! But, I am just disappointing myself and no doubt you guys if I continue.**

**~Karli**

**P.S. I have decided to that because I do enjoy writing to a degree, I will continue to do so. However, it is likely to remain in drabble form with maybe a few full length one-shots here and there. Like I said previously, please PM me. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, yeah. I know it's been a while - feel free to kill me. **

**Well, I was looking through my stories and decided that I might as well re-do this one. Because I really want to have a few full-length stories that I can be proud of. This is what I wanted it to be, however - it just isn't working for me. It's full of too many cliches and I don't even like the pairing anymore. **

**So, I will either go along the premise of Harry being the 'fifth founder', despite how much the number 5 irks me. Or I will go a totally different route and just pretty much ignore this one. **

**My biggest problem I have encountered is my writing style - it's not very well suited for longer stories, at least I don't think so. I find it almost impossible to write dialogue, let alone have that dialogue actually stay in character. Plus I am a failure at passing descriptions - things one would say when they walk into a room. Key elements that are necessary for a story that I don't really have the ability to write.**

**I don't actually know what the point of this is. But I just want to let you all know that while I really want to write a story like I planned on this being - it's not my style. I have realizes why I have these troubles - however I will not bore you with a long winded description. **

**Getting somewhat back on track, my writing style is more suited towards drabbles. So if I ever do actually manage to write the story that is currently in my mind (AU, too many things to count, and completely unrealistic) - it would be written as a series of drabbles.**

**If you have decided that for some reason you really do enjoy reading my works -I have published others. Including a piece I happen to enjoy quite a bit for the Sherlock fandom. **

**I'm terrible sorry. This story is up for adoption. Please PM me if you feel the wish to share your opinions, I'd be more than happy to hear you out. **


End file.
